Family of Her Heart
by Sethanon
Summary: This is going to be a short story based on the mother/daughter relationship between Kris Furillo and Jean Ritter that I think that they should have truly had.
1. Chapter 1

**Family of Her Heart**

**Disclaimer: **_I own NOTHING!!! Sue me if you want I is bankrupt…. Won't get anything._

**Authors Note: **_This is going to be a short story based on the mother/daughter relationship between Kris Furillo and Jean Ritter that __**I**__ think that they should have truly had. _

_Oh and this may swing a bit towards AU but hey isn't that what Fan Fiction writing is all about? _

_So here we go starting in Season 1 just before Kris gets hauled off for 90 lovely days in the slammer._

_I hope you enjoy,_

_Sethanon_

**Key:**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Kris was sitting in her trailer at the Raintree Ranch thinking about what she had done and feeling very alone as she knew she would be going back to Camp LaGrange in the next 24 hours when a knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opened and Jean Ritter stepped into the trailer, she took a good long look at Kris and said with concern in her voice.

"Kris, are you okay?"

Kris looked up at Jean and burst into tears shaking her head; Jean nervously walked over and put her hand on Kris's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Kris. You will be okay."

"Jean…"

Jean knelt down and held Kris in a firm hug. Jean thought for a moment and then voiced an idea that unbeknownst to both Jean and Kris would change their relationship for good.

"Shh honey, do you want me to visit you while you are in there?"

Kris looked up from Jean's shoulder in shock.

'Not even my own mother came to visit me willingly and here is someone who barley knows me willing to see me at my worst'

Jean looked down at Kris, wiped her face gently, as she was about to speak again Kris got in first.

"Please, only I don't want anyone else visiting me. I… I don't want the others to see me like that. If you know what I mean."

"Of course I do, I won't even mention it to them if that makes you feel better?"

"It does. Thanks Jean."

Jean gave Kris a kind smile and just hugged her tighter.

"Come on Kris it is time to go let's see how long they are going to keep you from us here at Raintree."

With that Kris and Jean got up, left the trailer and headed to the court house.

* * *

At the court house Kris waited nervously for the Judges verdict.

"Kristina Furillo you will be sentenced to 90 days at Camp LaGrange. The reason that I am giving such a lenient sentence is due to the glowing recommendations of Pablo Betart and Jean Ritter. Be aware Miss Furillo that I do not want to see you in my court room again."

With that Kris was then handcuffed and taken to the bus for Camp LaGrange, somehow Jean and Pablo managed to get permission to ride on the bus with her.

Kris sat in her seat with her head bowed and fiddled with her handcuffs. Jean saw this and put her arm around her shoulders, Kris leaned into Jean and they stayed that way for the rest of the ride.

No words were spoken, none needed to be said.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family of Her Heart**

**Disclaimer: **_Refer to Chapter 1_

**Authors Note: **_Chapter 2 boys and girls I am on a role… oh yeah we are heading to AU Country from here on out, hopefully keeping in Character but showing a little or a lot more depth to the Characters._

_I hope you enjoy,_

_Sethanon_

_P.S. Reviews are an Authors Bread & Butter… hint hint nudge nudge_

**Key:**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

As Jean was sitting in the visiting area waiting for Kris to come in she was thinking about what she knew about Kris's past from the files she had received from Camp LaGrange and her previous visits with Kris when a guard walked into the room.

The Guard walked over to Jean and asked if she was Mrs. Jean Ritter, Jean stood up and said that yes she was Jean Ritter. The Guard then introduced herself as the Manager of Cell Block B (the Cell Block that Kris was assigned to).

"Mrs. Ritter, I am Delores Cain, Manager of Cell Block B where Miss Furillo was assigned. There was an incident earlier this week and Furillo was injured."

Worry spread across Jean's face as she asked, "Kris? Is she okay?" Delores motioned for Jean to sit down; Jean reluctantly sat down and waited for the worst.

"Miss Furillo is in the infirmary with minor injuries, but during the incident she was attacked with a bloody needle and was stabbed with it. Mrs. Ritter the blood in the needle tested positive for HIV."

Jean was stunned, "And Kris now is at risk of getting HIV?"

Delores looked Jean straight in the eye and said, "Yes, unfortunately a very high chance, even with the medication she is on to try and prevent it from taking hold. I can take you to see her if you want?"

Jean immediately answered that seeing Kris was a definite yes.

* * *

Jean's first view of Kris in the infirmary was the back of her, wearing PJ Pants and a Hospital gown you could see the bruises from the violence that had occurred earlier in the week.

'She looks so thin, it's only been three weeks since the last time I saw her. She's not eating right' Jean thought dismayed as she walked up behind Kris and just wrapped her arms gently around her. Kris jumped at the unexpected contact.

"Shh Kris, I'm here." Jean kissed the top of Kris's head.

"Jean? D did t they tell you what hap happened?" Stuttered Kris, Jean just held her close and said, "Yes they did, and we will get you through this okay?"

Kris turned around with Jeans arms still around her and just leaned into Jean. They stayed like that for a while before Kris spoke.

"I am scared Jean, I have never dealt with HIV before. None of my friends had it; at least if they did they never told me."

"I know you are sweetie but we are going to find out from the doctors how it is going to be managed and then we will manage it, okay?"

Kris took a shaky breath. "Okay, umm how is everything at Raintree? Wildfire? Todd? Pablo?"

Jean softly laughed. "They are fine; Wildfire is changed he has been moved around too much but we can really start to settle him when your back, Todd is missing you badly and can't wait to show you his new PS2 game and Pablo is working with Oklahoma Cruz to get him ready for his next race."

Jean visited with Kris for another hour both taking advantage of the fact that visiting hours were usually limited to half an hour but this had been waived in view of what had happened to Kris. By the end of the visit Kris was looking forward to the next time she would see Jean which would be when she was being picked up to go home.

* * *

After visiting with Kris, Jean then went over to Doctor Nathan to talk about what would happen with Kris's medical requirements.

"Doctor Nathan, I'm Jean Ritter one of Kris's Guardians, I would like to talk to you about Kris's medical requirements for when she leaves here." Doctor Nathan gestured for Jean to sit down as she pulled Kris's Medical File.

"Ah Yes, Mrs. Ritter, I have gone over this with Kris and I see an authorization on file to disclose any information that you are requesting. Kris is going to be in for a few rough months with the side effects of the ARV medication and I have with Kris's permission forwarded her medical file to the AIDS Clinic in Freemont and the local hospital so that if there are any complications then they will be prepared."

Doctor Nathan then gave Jean a set of pamphlets for support groups for those who are HIV/AIDS Positive and their family members.

"The pamphlets that I gave you have a general outline of what to expect, also I am giving you a list of the side effects that ARV medication causes. Kris's Doctor in Freemont is going to have to retest Kris in about a month, but if Kris does show cold like symptoms get her to the hospital and get her retested. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Jean looking a little overwhelmed said that she had enough information for now and would save any further questions for Kris's Doctor back at Freemont.

With that Jean made the drive back to Raintree, wondering how she was going to break the news to everyone that Kris had been hurt and now could have HIV.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
